


I Save Who Needs Saving

by Late_to_the_party_2



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_party_2/pseuds/Late_to_the_party_2
Summary: For all of us who didn't get saved, and those who did.





	I Save Who Needs Saving

Five Days Ago, According to National City's concept of time....

To hell with them, Kara thought, allowing her rage to consume her, seething as she allowed her body to cut through the sky like a knife. To hell with them all.  
“Maybe I can't save everyone, but I can save some people. If they're not willing to take action, I am!” She shouted her fury and injustice to the air and felt better. As she slipped through the air weightless, it took only moments to reach her destination. 

If my own family and friends won't help me,” she growled, “I know who will.”

She wasn't hovering more than 500 feet from the compound before a crowd of kryptonian guards had her surrounded.   
“I'm in no mood for this!” She called to them. Not caring. She was invulnerable now. The only thing that mattered were the innocent people who needed her help. Who she'd promised to help. These people couldn't hurt her, no one could. Her fury was a shield, a repellent. No one would dare cross her now. Even without superpowers, she could maim with a single glance.

“Aunt Astra!” She barked the name as if it had harmed her.

In moments the cool calmness that was her Aunt lowered down through the air, although Kara was already airborne herself, until she floated level with Kara.

“You didn't need to call so loudly, Niece. What do you want?”

Still a good 500 feet separated her from Astra so she raised her voice to be clearly heard. Or, just because she was still angry. Yes, that was it. She could whisper and her Aunt could hear her as clearly as if she'd shouted. But she needed to shout. She needed to hurt someone. She needed to kill someone. She needed something to do with searing rage and hurt within her. She was right. And Alex, Hank, and Maggie were wrong. 

“Blood bonds us all, but I will not have the blood of innocent children on my hands!”

Astra smiled sweetly at her, as if she were ill. “I do not know to what you are referring.” 

“I won't stand by as this planet slaughters its children!” She yelled again and tears were spilling from her eyes.

Comprehension was dawning on Astra's face. “I see you are realizing what humans are really like, niece.” 

“I won't stand idly by!” So heated by rage it took remarkable control just to reign her voice in to a normal tone, without heat, without edge. 

“I need your help. There's too many. I can't fight this evil alone!”

Astra glanced at her guards. “Leave us,” she ordered. 

The group flew away until they were no longer visible. Astra and Kara lowered themselves to the ground.

“On Krypton you learned how to fight,” she remembered, speaking earnestly, as if no time had passed. “But the men on our planet aren't- weren't violent like so many here are. The women and girls learn to fight here to defend their lives against males.” 

Astra nodded. “It is truly sad, Little One. On this we have no disagreement.” 

In moments they walked side by side, as they had so often on Krypton. The only sound was the dirt crunching beneath their boots, the wind whistling past them and bird calls in the distance. It was peaceful. Quiet. Safe. 

“I learned to fight because Krypton was often threatened,” Astra continued, her voice so familiar to Kara, as if she were telling her a bedtime story. “Aliens often came to the planet, aliens not unlike your human males. We fought side by side, we men and women of Krypton to keep such evils from befalling our citizens. The violent were always subdued by our warriors and peace keepers before their ways could infiltrate our peaceful society.” 

They walked in silence for a long time, each recalling their own memories of their home planet, keeping their own counsel as quietly as an un-used kettle. 

After a time, Kara sighed heavily, showing the toll these new feelings had taken on her. She stopped walking and waited until Astra stopped as well, looking back questions at her.  
Kara showed Astra the letters she'd been holding in her hand. “I've been reading them all. Parents do horrible things to their children. Brothers do unspeakable things to their own sisters!” 

They stood still and Astra read each letter in silence, the weight of respect and rage heavy on her shoulders. Then she turned and answered Kara's unasked question.   
“It is so. I have seen the evils of this planet many times, men violating women's bodies as if they were their own personal property to destroy at will.”

Kara was silent in awe. Her Aunt had experienced these things, had much more experience in these things than she did. Breathless she asked,  
“What did you do?”

“I ended it.”

“How, Aunt Astra?”

She smiled at her and cupped Kara's face in her hands, sighing with sadness and longing. “You look so much as you did as a child. So full of hope, my beloved, so wanting to fight for what is right, just like me.” 

Astra's eyes crinkled and wet reflected measures of love and unbearable pain. Kara swallowed, and looked away to the tan earth and dark lush grass beneath her feet. 

“How did you stop the men?” She asked

Her aunt shrugged, looking as though Kara had just asked a simple mathematics equation. “By ending their lives. By far the easiest solution, the most humane, and certainly the safest as far as the women were concerned. I've learned well how this planet's justice system and even their political system is skewed to favor abusive men and punish abused women.”

“But...” Kara paused, “remembering Maggie Sawyer's words, “that's against the law here.” 

Astra looked shocked and hurt, as if a young Kara had struck out at her, but her voice was as soothing and kind as ever.   
“Little One, the laws are unjust. And if a law is unjust, it must be opposed, violently if necessary.”

“But we have laws for a reason!”

“During this planets second war, people found to be hiding those facing religious persecution, were breaking the law. “   
“In this country, helping to save a being from bondage and slavery was illegal. The people helping to save the lives of men women and children were breaking the law.” 

“If a law is unjust, it must be broken. The action may be illegal by your system of government, but it is the morally right thing to do. To do otherwise is incomprehensible.”

“How can doing what is clearly ethically and morally right be wrong?” 

Kara didn't have an answer to that, so she stood mutely. Astra was silent as well in deep thought, before speaking again, with a measure of strength that gave Kara hope.

“You have a point, my cherished niece. You need help. I will help you on this matter, but that is because I abhor the mistreatment of innocents.” She grabbed for half the pile in Kara's hand. Kara grinned so hard it felt as if her face would split. She felt the same joy she had that day Astra had given her half her spy-beacon. She was going to help her! And Astra was smart and brave. She was wise. Kara knew Astra always knew what to do, and worked to do the right thing, in spite of everything.

“Kara!” Alex's voice called in Kara's earpiece.

The smoldering anger of Alex telling her she had a hopeless cause returned as Kara snarled back at her sister. “What?” 

“I have information that can help you.” 

Kara almost laughed and asked, What? You've suddenly become willing to do what's right and accept what I just did as being right? But she didn't. Instead she just asked   
,“What is it?” 

Alex repeated everything that Maggie told her. “And don't forget that last part, the 24 hour hold, it's really important.”   
Then Alex cut off communication. 

“Did you hear that?” Kara looked back at Astra. 

But Astra was gone.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thoughts dear readers? Things have been very difficult for me personally lately and it's showing up in my writing. I want my future writing to be at least as good as this chapter, so I started here, with a more descriptive than usual chapter. And instead of starting at the beginning, I started a day or so after. :)

What do you think about Astra? What do you think about the need for girls and women on earth having to protect themselves from men? I thought it would be interesting if the opressive and historically violent dynamic of men over women did not exist on Krypton. Not sure if that's cannon or not, but hey this is fan fiction.


End file.
